Return Home
by Elsa the Night Fury
Summary: Sequel to Welcome of Wings: After Toothless accepts a deal that depends on Cherry's and Aida's life, he battles with Clifton. After being defeated Toothless is taken by Clifton to a blocked off part of the island, and Clifton plans to rape/kill Toothless, Cherry, and Aida. Can the three dragons make it out alive? And will Toothless ever go back to his real home, Berk? (RATED M)
1. Prologue

"Ha, Deal it is," Clifton hissed, glancing at the bright sun.

Good, it's still morning. No one will be awake right now, and it'll be perfect for a showdown.

Toothless growled and both Night Furies circled each other, slowly walking in circles, eyeing one another with angry glares.

"Toothless," said a weak Cherry, moving her snout slightly to watch. The brother Night Fury cooed sadly and turned his attention back to his bully, who was about to make his first move.

The bad dragon leaped towards the good one, who thankfully ducked and dodged it in time. Toothless roared and whipped around, and he ran towards his enemy. The reptile jumped on Clifton, pinning him down on the soil.

Clifton roared in fury and slashed his claws out, trying to reach Toothless. The good Night Fury roared in his face and prepared to breathe a Plasma Blast to win, but then-

Clifton was quicker. A purple Blast shot out of the reptile's snout, and Toothless' snout was right in _FRONT _of his jaws. The Plasma hit Toothless so hard that it sent the Night Fury back into the air, allowing Clifton to get up, watching his victim fall.

Toothless wheezed and smashed onto the ground, his wings sprawled out. His snout was bloody from the Plasma Blast impact, and the reptile's eyes were open, but…

Toothless couldn't see. Everything was black and dark, and Toothless couldn't see where his opponent was. The reptile painfully got up, and was smacked by the bully, and he plopped onto the ground, and Clifton pounced on him.

"You lost," he spat into Toothless' ear, and he growled angrily.

"Now, you and your sister will die, and I'll rape your girlfriend until she dies from being abused. Or, you know what?" He said, and turned his attention to his friends.

"Change of plans!" Clifton hissed, and turned his head back to Toothless.

"I'll rape you and your sister as well, and THEN kill you. Or, you guys will probably be dead from being raped…"

Clifton dug his talons into Toothless' scales.

_No… _Toothless thought, and suddenly Clifton shot a Plasma Blast on his forehead, knocking out the pinned reptile.


	2. Worst To Come

Toothless moaned in pain as his body woke up. His head throbbed from the Plasma Blast that Clifton blasted at his head.

The reptile blinked his eyes open and saw thousands of trees. He was on the ground, in the forest, and there were no other Night Furies.

Or at least he thought so.

Behind him was Clifton, growling at him silently and watching his prey. Toothless heard the bully and turned his head around, and he narrowed his eyes when he saw Clifton there, approaching him.

**Dragonese:**

"Had a nice nap?" The Night Fury asked, tilting his head evilly.

Toothless growled and tried to stand up, but his whole body hurt so much he cooed loudly.

"Huh, you know, I thought our fight would be longer. I guess you are a runt after all."

"Prepare to be raped, Clyde. Your sister and Aida are already being rape as we speak. I bet if you listen carefully you can hear their moans of pleasure", Clifton hissed happily.

Clifton allowed Toothless to listen for a moment.

The victim dragon strained his ears, and then he heard Cherry moaning from his right. And Aida's moaning from his left. It did sound like they were feeling good.

"They like it…for now. Soon, my friends will abuse them harder than they like, and they'll be begging it to stop. Then, they'll probably die, although I've never heard of someone dieing from being raped too much. But it doesn't hurt to try."

Toothless hissed as Clifton circled Toothless, observing his body.

"You won't get away with this," Toothless finally began talking, narrowing his eyes at the other lizard.

"Oh, yes I will," the bully replied back. Clifton placed his front paws on Toothless' back and started to climb the reptile.

Toothless embraced himself for the worst to come.


	3. Worst To Come- Part Two

**Author's Note: Just so you know guys, don't read this if you don't want to read rape. And yes I know, Clifton is a total *** and he will regret it, don't worry. And also, the picture for this story is a angry Night Fury. That's Clifton. Enjoy, I hope. **

Toothless closed his eyes shut as he felt Clifton preparing himself to enter him. The victim dragon howled in pain as he felt Clifton enter him viciously, and Clifton laughed at him. The reptile pushed farther in deep, and Toothless roared in pain, his rear end being abused and in pain. Toothless felt the bully move in and out of him, in and out, and Toothless' head dropped to the floor.

**Dragonese**:

"How does that feel, huh?" Clifton hissed, suddenly pushing forward and hitting Toothless' end. Toothless barked in agony, feeling pain instead of pleasure.

"S-stop, please…" Toothless whispered, clenching his teeth as hard as he could from roaring.

"Never," Clifton hissed back, and then pulled out again, then back in.

Toothless had thought Clifton was a regular, mean bully. But this, this has gone too far.

Pleasure went up through Toothless' body, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Clifton then started to go faster, causing the male reptile being raped to enjoy it more, even though he wanted it to _stop._

Toothless scrunched up his front paws in stress as he felt his bottom being abused and pleasure running up his body.

(At Berk)

Hiccup was…sick. Not sick, sick, like the sick as in fever and a cold. He was sick because of his friend had gone missing, and it one full day past with the dragons back on Berk. Everyone was having Christmas parties and playing in the snow, while Hiccup stayed inside his room, sitting on his bed, doing nothing.

The boy sighed and buried his face in his palms of his hand, leaning his elbows on his knees. He has nothing to do. Everyone else is having so much fun except him. Even Astrid is distracted and is playing with Stormfly. She forgot about Hiccup.

Sighing for the one hundredth time, Hiccup lifted his face from his hands and glanced around the room. It felt cold and empty, without his best friend. No one to cuddle with, no one to lick Hiccup on the face like Toothless does, no one to stay warm with, no one to keep Hiccup company. It was as if Hiccup's heart had broken, and he could do no more other than stay inside and feel bad for himself.

He tried to get a dragon to go out for a search party with him, but all the dragons refused to do so. Yes, it's strange. Why would dragons refuse to help a boy with a missing dragon? Because the dragons that were asked wanted to play with their riders and owners, not go out and fly out in the cold looking for a Night Fury.

(Back to Toothless. A few minutes later of rape)

Toothless couldn't take it anymore. Clifton had already released his sperm inside of Toothless, but he still didn't stop. Toothless was already too weak to try to fight back, and pleasure and satisfaction was the only thing Toothless could feel, making him even more weak.

He could only imagine how Aida and Cherry was feeling. Wait…

Toothless' eyes went wide in realization. They are both _females_. And if they're reproductive systems are accepting sperm… Then Toothless will have unwanted kids and his young sister, who isn't old enough to have sex, she'll be a mom extremely young.

Toothless growled and his body boiled in anger, completely forgetting about the pleasure and satisfaction and Clifton moving in and out of him.

Toothless roared in fury and forced his legs to get up, even though he was weak from the rape. Clifton hissed and clamped his jaws down on Toothless' neck, but it didn't stop the angry Night Fury.

Toothless bared his teeth as Clifton's sharp teeth dug into his scales. Craning his trapped neck, Toothless did it back. Toothless clamped his own jaws on Clifton's neck. So, Clifton's jaws were locked on Toothless' neck and Clyde's jaws were locked on Clifton's.

The raped Night Fury pulled Clifton forward, and the other dragon fell off of Toothless.

But, that was a bad idea. Clifton was still inside of Toothless, and Toothless yanked the reptile off of him. Toothless' rear end pulsed in pain as Clifton was ripped out from there, falling in front of Toothless.

Toothless howled in agony and stood up, facing Clifton angrily. The other male Night Fury hissed and got up, not liking that he was interrupted from his rape session.

"I am not finished with you," he hissed and lunged towards the good reptile.

Toothless brought up a paw and slashed his claws on Clifton's snout, and the other reptile was knocked into the air, and he fell several feet away from Toothless.

For a few moments, Clifton didn't move. He just lay there, breathing rapidly quick and his manhood still active.

Toothless knew that Clifton was knocked out.

Now it was time to rescue Cherry and Aida.


	4. Rescuing Cherry

"Stop…" Cherry begged as she was raped non-stop by one of Clifton's Night Furies.

But the Night Fury didn't answer back or listen to her.

The female reptile closed her eyes, praying to Thor that she won't get pregnant. She hopes she isn't in a reproductive state right now. She hopes she won't be a mother yet.

The male Night Fury pushed in and out harder and harder, until he heard a Night Fury roar from his right.

The dragon turned his head to see a black figure punch into his snout, knocking him off of Cherry.

Toothless landed in the dirt, watching the other reptile fall to the ground. He started moving again and Toothless shot a Plasma Blast at him, knocking him out in a flash.

"Clyde!" Cherry breathed, and Toothless walked over to her, licking her gently on the snout.

"I'm so sorry, Cherry. Are alright? Did he hurt you in any way?" Toothless asked, looking at her body. There were claw marks all over her body and she was beat up from Clifton and the other guys earlier.

"I won't be able to walk, Toothless." Cherry said, slowly moving her legs to not hurt herself."

"I'll carry you by flight. We have to rescue Aida." Toothless said, and he spread his wings, only to only suddenly fold them back in pain.

Forcing his wings out, Toothless jumped in the air and hovered above Cherry's abused body, and wrapped his talons around her body.

He gently lifted her into the air and flew towards the direction where Aida was being raped.


	5. Decision

"Get off of me you disgusting piece of poop. No wonder you're darker than any other Night Fury I've seen before."

"You sound racist," the other Night Fury said, pushing inside her, making her wheeze in pleasure.

"Well, I'm not, and if you don't get off of me, I'll murder your kids that I will lay if I do. You do know that, right? I will only take care of Toothless' kids, not yours."

"Well, I don't care. I don't want kids but I'm just doing this for Clifton."

"That's it, I'm done," Aida said, placing her snout on the ground, wheezing every time he moved in her.

Toothless, a few feet away from them, placed Cherry on the ground quietly, and he flew high above into the trees.

The male Night Fury perched on a branch, aiming a Plasma Blast at the rapper's back. The purple blast shot out of his jaws and it exploded on the other dragon, and he was knocked out, still inside of Aida.

Toothless quickly jumped off and ran over to his mate, and he pulled the male Night Fury out of Aida.

"Toothless?" Aida asked, smelling his scent.

"Aida, oh thank Thor you're alive," Toothless greeted, nuzzling her.

"Are you okay?" Aida asked, noticing the bad damage on Toothless' body.

"I'm fine, but you worry about yourself. I need _you _to be okay," Toothless replied, licking her snout.

"Aw, thanks. Where's Cherry?" Aida asked, searching for her best friend.

"She's over there, she's safe." Toothless replied, and then a branch snapped.

"OH NO SHE'S NOT, CLYDE!" A familiar, horrible voice echoed out.

Cherry screamed. Toothless and Aida turned around to see Clifton pinning Cherry down on the ground, his talons pressed against her neck.

"TOOTHLESS! AIDA!" She hollered, and Clifton chuckled, his manhood appearing.

"Thought you could get away easily, huh?" Clifton hissed, pressing his stomach against Cherry's.

Toothless' eyes went wide. He thought he had knocked Clifton out!

"Let her go!" Aida hissed, baring her teeth.

"Not a chance, Aida. I have what I want now. And you can't stop me," Clifton replied, narrowing his eyes into slits.

Suddenly, ten other Night Furies came out of the bushes and trees, surrounding Toothless and Aida.

How many allies does Clifton have on his side?!

Now seeing that the two other Night Furies were surrounded, Clifton picked up Cherry with his sharp talons and threw her into the circle, and he landed next to her again, pinning her down.

"It's your choice, Toothless," Clifton slyly said, tapping his sharp talons on Cherry's sensitive neck. One wrong move and one of those talons can rip her throat out, and make her bleed to death with no way of healing.

"Either I have your sister, your mate, or you," Clifton asked, growling.

"Oh, what will he choose?" Clifton hissed to his fellow allies, and they nodded to him.

Toothless looked back and forth. He will not sacrifice his sister or Aida.

"Take me," Toothless said, lowering his snout.

"You it is," Clifton hissed, and he nodded to his friends.

Suddenly, three larger Night Furies than Toothless pounced on him, crushing him to the floor, and the reptile howled in surprise.

Aida jumped back. "Toothless!" But she was pushed back by others, and Toothless watched in horror as Aida and Cherry were moved away from him.

"Now you're all mine, Toothless. I can do anything I want with you." Clifton hissed into Toothless' snout.

"You," Clifton hissed to Aida and Cherry. "You say a word about this and you'll be locked up too. Now scramble, idiots."

"Not a chance!" Cherry said.

"We're not leaving without Toothless!" Aida hissed, baring her sharp teeth and daggering her claws in the soil.

Suddenly, the other Night Furies starting walking towards Cherry and Aida, threatening them to run back.

"We have to tell my mom and dad!" Cherry whispered, and both Night Furies had no choice but to do so.

Cherry and Aida turned around and galloped into the trees, and soon they disappeared.

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Sorry! **** :D**


	6. Night Fury History!

"Run, Cherry, run!" Aida said to her best friend in the world, and Cherry was falling behind quickly. The injured Night Fury slowed down and tried to catch her breath.

"Sorry, but I can't. I'm too hurt to do so."

"I'll carry you there," Aida said, and ran back to her friend. Right before she was about to hop off, she heard a twig snap.

"What was that?" They both asked each other in unison, and glanced ahead.

Both Night Furies smiled. Aida said to Cherry,

"We don't have to go back anymore, we have backup now!"

(At Toothless)

Toothless closed his eyes as he was viciously beat up by Clifton and soon he will be raped again.

Well, now it came.

"Now I'll rape you again," Clifton hissed angrily, and climbed up onto Toothless' back.

Toothless' body burned and stung from his injuries, wounds, and claw marks on his body.

Clifton pushed inside Toothless, and the other reptile cooed in pleasure. Why did it feel so good when he didn't want it?

_Stop liking it…stop feeling good…stop Toothless! This is bad and I shouldn't want more! I shouldn't feel good! STOP TOOTHLESS! THIS IS WRONG! _Toothless thought, but his brain couldn't help it because it felt so good.

Toothless cooed in pleasure as Clifton raped him viciously, and Toothless body jerked each time. The reptile couldn't help but like it, and he had no way to stop it.

Two minutes passed and Clifton was still in Toothless, moving back and forth, faster and faster until the pleasure was too much for Toothless. But Clifton didn't stop there. He wanted Toothless to feel too much pleasure that it will hurt him.

Clifton went faster in and out, jerking in and out at a time. Toothless' eyes rolled to the back of his head and he just couldn't take it anymore. It felt so good…

Suddenly, two, extremely, massive, all the big gigantic loud words you can find in a dictionary, loud roars rattled, shook, and exploded in the air.

Clifton froze, as well as the other Night Furies.

**Dragonese**:

"What was that?" Clifton hissed, his ears ringing from the sudden loud roar.

Then, all of Clifton's friends shrieked in horror and stepped back.

They all watched in horror as two large Night Furies appeared, extremely larger than Toothless, probably four feet taller than Toothless.

They're eyes were narrowed into slits and at the bottom of their feet, smirking at Clifton, was Aida and Cherry.

"You messed with the wrong parents in Night Fury history, Clifton," they both hissed.

Then, both adult Night Furies roared so loud everyone's ears rang in horror…


	7. Angry Parents

Both adult Night Furies went silent when they saw Toothless underneath Clifton, being raped to death. Clifton nervously pulled out of Toothless and took a few steps back from Toothless' rear, sperm spilling out of Toothless' rear and Clifton's manhood.

Then, it was as if…the whole world exploded in half. Both adult Night Furies opened their jaws, and out came from their mouths terrifying Night Fury roars and screams and high-pitched noises, and Cherry and Aida covered their ears, laughing at Clifton's face.

The two Night Furies ran towards Clifton, and the male Night Fury roared in fear, turning around to run, but it was too late for Clifton.

The male adult Night Fury knocked Clifton into the air, and Clifton howled in horror.

The female mom dragon narrowed her eyes at Clifton's friends and she roared, revealing her razor-sharp teeth and her dark throat. All the younger Night Furies shrieked in horror and ran the opposite direction like crying babies, forgetting about Clifton.

Clifton landed on the floor and squealed in fear, running after his friends. Soon, all the Night Furies, including Clifton, were out of sight.

Both parent Night Furies snorted in anger and turned their attention to Toothless.

**Dragonese**:

"CLYDE!" Both mom and dad screamed in horror when they saw him limp on the floor.

"Mom, dad!" Toothless replied, trying to get up but failing.

"What have they _done _to you!?" They both said, sniffing him in panic.

"Oh, Clyde, are you okay?" Mom asked, cooing in fear and sadness.

"That dragon will pay," dad said, growling at the trees.

"Mom, that was Clifton. He raped me, Cherry, and Aida. I was the one who was raped most of all of us. And he hurt us," Toothless said, cooing in pain.

"CLIFTON?" Mom breathed, and her eyes narrowed into slits.

Too angry to say anything, Mom lifted Toothless gently onto her snout.

"We're going home, you need to heal," Mom said, and walked over to the other two younger dragons.

Dad lowered his snout, allowing Cherry and Aida to climb on.

"And just in case," dad said, and he turned around where Clifton and his friends had run off to.

Cherry and Aida felt the dragon's head rumble, and then a red and purple Plasma Blast exploded out of his mouth, and followed by others, went into the trees.

The two adult dragon parents took off into the air, back towards to their home.

Toothless cooed at Cherry and Aida.

They're going back to safety. They're safe now.


	8. Eplogue Part One

Toothless, Aida, and Cherry are curled up next to each other, slowly healing from what happened.

Cherry and Toothless' parents had informed Aida's parents of what happened, and Aida's parents told Clifton's parents. And Clifton's friends' parents were also told by Toothless and Cherry's parents.

Clifton had been punished and grounded, and he was forbidden for life to go around the Night Fury mating grounds and around Toothless' home. Clifton was in deep trouble and he was given a good beating for what he had done.

As Toothless slowly made progress healing while sleeping, he was dreaming of playing with Hiccup. They were flying in the clouds, having so much fun together.

Also, the news about what happened spread very quickly throughout the island, and everyone now hated Clifton for what he had done. That was also another way how Toothless had become famous and known by all the other Night Furies.

Aida and Toothless were still a couple. And as Aida said, she will not take care of her fake babies if she does have them. And as for Cherry, it is currently unknown if she will get pregnant or not, but they all hope she won't.

A day later and mating season was over. All the male Night Furies and females were happy now, as well as Aida and Toothless.

Toothless also had finally told his parents about Hiccup. They did freak out, but not as much Toothless had thought they would. They accepted the fact that Toothless had a home already, and he was free to visit anytime he wanted.

His parents also accepted the fact that Hiccup was Toothless' friend, and that he was a human. Dad did get a little suspicious and started asking Toothless lots of questions, but Toothless didn't mind. His parents told him that it's okay with them, but not to tell anyone else. And to NOT have humans come on the island or anywhere near.

Toothless paddled into the cave, almost fully healed. He was healed enough that he could fly on his own now. Cherry and Aida were as well, but they weren't with him at the moment.

The male reptile saw his parents who were lying down together and Cherry was with them.

**Dragonese**:

"Hi mom, hi dad, hi Cherry," Toothless greeted, sitting down.

"How you're feeling?" Mom asked, tilting her black head.

"I feel better and brand new," Toothless replied, cooing gently.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," dad said.

"Also, I think I'm ready to go back home," Toothless sighed, tucking in his wings.

A little sad, all three Night Furies raised their heads, getting a better look at Toothless.

"Already?" Cherry whined, cooing in sadness.

"Yea, sorry, but I sense that Hiccup is very friend sick. And I have to make sure Hiccup doesn't get all gloomy during the whole Christmas," Toothless said, his eyes looking at the floor.

"It's alright, son," Dad said, nuzzling Toothless' snout when he came over to them.

"Like we said, you can always visit when you want to, you said Hiccup knows Dragonese. You can explain to him what happened," Mom said.

Toothless turned to Cherry.

"I will miss you, Cherry, as well as mom and dad. You're the best sis I've ever had."

Cherry cooed sadly and nuzzled Toothless.

"And you are the best brother," Cherry replied, rubbing her head on Toothless' snout.

Stepping away, Toothless looked at all three of them.

"I will have Aida with me, and we'll come back. Bye mom and dad, and Cherry. I love you," Toothless said his final words.

"Be strong, Clyde, and be safe." Dad said, and mom nodded.

"Bye Clyde, we love you too," Mom said.

"Bye, Toothless, I love you too. You're the best brother in the world."

Smiling, Toothless turned around and spread his black midnight wings. Then, the male dragon took off, searching for Aida.

He took the last look of his home.

_Goodbye, mom, dad, and Cherry. _

Toothless flew out, bright sunlight hitting his body.

The male dragon landed in front of Aida's home, and he howled a Night Fury mating call.

A few seconds later Aida popped out, and she nuzzled Toothless.

"Are you ready to go back home?" She asked, and Toothless nodded.


	9. Eplogue Part Two

Toothless leveled out his wings, flapping them as the air pushed him upwards to the clouds. He turns his head to see Aida keeping up behind him, her beautiful black scaly wings flapping besides him. They both glide beside each other, watching their surroundings, and keeping watch for any other dragons that may pose a threat.

Toothless curls his wings a few inches in and banks left, his instincts telling him where to go as Aida learns for the first time, following him.

A few minutes later, Toothless sees a huge black object in the distance.

Berk. Home.

Toothless barks happily, alerting Aida that they were in their destination.

Aida barked back and tilted her head, getting a glimpse of Berk. It looked…interesting.

**Dragonese**:

"Now, remember," Toothless spoke to his mate, craning his neck back.

"Don't freak out and scare any humans. They are friendly. And they haven't seen another Night Fury, so they may be scared of you and freak out, but just ignore them as we land."

"Okay," Aida replied back, smiling.

Hiccup finished his drawing of Toothless. In the drawing, the Night Fury was eating a big pile of fish.

The boy sighed miserably and snapped closed the sketchbook, and he tucked it under his bed.

_Now what am I going to do?_ Hiccup thought. The boy scooted towards his pillow and lay his head there, closing his eyes. But he just couldn't fall asleep, not now.

A few minutes passed and Hiccup was still awake.

Suddenly, Hiccup hears two loud sudden thuds on the ground outside of his house, and he hears a rustling noise. The boy thought it was a dragon playing with his rider or something…

But then, the boy heard a very familiar coo. A Night Fury coo.

Gasping, Hiccup sat up, staring down the stares that lead to the exit of his house. Then he heard Night Fury noises.

It was Toothless!

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup screamed happily, barely giving his legs enough time to get off the bed. The boy tripped and fell onto the floor, but he didn't care. He quickly got up and skidded down the stairs, and he grabbed the door handle and yanked it open.

Then, Hiccup's heart was fixed. Toothless was standing there, happily wiggling back and forth.

**Dragonese**:

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup switched Norse to Dragonese, and the boy ran towards his friend, and he wrapped his arms around the reptile's neck as a hug. Tears rolled down the boy's face as he was reunited with his best friend. The reptile cooed and cried happily, breathing in the scent of his human rider. The lizard licked Hiccup's neck once and he barked at him.

"Oh, Toothless, what happened to you? Are you hurt? Where did you go? Oh I missed you so much, bud!" Hiccup cried out, looking into his friend's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Hiccup, I should have returned sooner. But I have so many things to tell you. I missed you too, I'm so sorry," Toothless whined in a mixture of sadness and joy, too happy that he may faint.

"But first," Toothless said, pressing his forehead against Hiccup's, "I have someone to introduce to you," Toothless whispered, and took a step back to see the boy's face.

Hiccup half frowned and half smiled excitedly, glancing around to see who his friend meant.

"Who, bud?" Hiccup asked, raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly, a midnight black and shady blue Night Fury appeared out of the corner of the Haddock's house, poking her snout out. Then, she shyly walked forward towards Toothless.

Hiccup gasped and his eyes went wide in shock. So many thoughts filled the boy's head.

"Aida, this is Hiccup, my best friend. Hiccup, this is Aida, my new mate."

Aida cocks her head to the side and coos nicely at the boy.

"Hi there. Nice to meet you." She greeted.

Switching his language back to Norse in complete shock, Hiccup startles with his words.

"O-oh T-Thor! I-It's…It's a- a N-Night F-Fury! This, this is amazing!" Hiccup said, smiling widely at the female reptile.

"Yep!" Toothless said, barking happily. "I have so much to tell you, Hiccup," Toothless said in Dragonese, and the boy seemed to calm down.

He stretched out a hand towards the female reptile, and she sniffed it. Then, she touched her forehead against the palm of his hand, earning his trust.

"Come on, Aida, Hiccup," Toothless said, nudging Hiccup inside the house.

"I will explain everything."

"YEA BABY!" Hiccup screamed out as he jumped off of Toothless back and glided downwards.

Toothless folded his wings, diving in with Hiccup. Another Night Fury, Aida, dives in with them.

All three of them spun in the air, smiling at each other.

After reuniting with Hiccup, Toothless explained to the boy everything that happened while he was away. Toothless also apologized for taking off like that when Hiccup was trying to reach him when the dragons were leaving Berk. He should have at least said something. The Night Fury told Hiccup all about the Night Furies, meeting Clifton once again from a long, long time ago when he pushed him off a cliff. The dragon told the boy all about discovering Cherry and that he had parents, and he had a sister, and about him marking Aida as his mate, and what Clifton had done to him, Cherry, and Aida.

Now, the three soared high above the clouds, having _their own _little celebration of Christmas. Toothless had to cheer the boy up for not being there and celebrating with him.

Hiccup landed back in Toothless' saddle and yanked on the leather rope, and Toothless and Aida fanned open their wings before they touched the ocean, sending waves flying in their direction.

Hiccup leaned down to Toothless' ear plates and whispered,

"I love you, bud."

Toothless cooed and licked the boy.

Aida cooed at them happily, and she nuzzled the boy's cheek.

And all the while they were having fun, they all knew one thing:

This was the best Christmas they ever had.


End file.
